Central air conditioning has become prevalent in many private residences. In multi-seasonal climates where it is only used for one season of the year, the externally disposed compressor cabinet and associated equipment housed within are not used during the other seasons. When inoperative, there is a tendency for dust, dirt and the like to collect within the compressor cabinet, thereby having a deleterious effect on the static and dynamic parts. Moreover, the sheet metal cabinet housing the working parts serves to amplify the sound of rain, sleet, snow or hail with the expected disturbing effect on the occupants of the premises. In the past, custom made covers have been used to protect compressor cabinets against the elements during periods of non-use, however these covers are extremely expensive when compared to those which are mass produced to a uniform size.
A wide variety of air conditioners are available and considerable variance exists in the size of the compressor cabinets for different sizes and competitive models. Accordingly, any cover which may be provided for protecting the compressor cabinets over the periods of non-use must be adjustable in order to accommodate most models and types if the benefits of mass production are to be obtained.
Consequently, there is a need for a universal air conditioner which is economical to produce, easy to install and is dependable.